


Tailor's Art

by kmandofan90



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Seriously wrap it up, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90
Summary: This is where I'll be putting my digital art so I can watch how I progress. Will be updating with more tags as I add stuff.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Paz x Reader - Rated MA

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you have unprotected sex. Keep it safe, folks.
> 
> Also, we're assuming that you and Paz have an established, long-term relationship, and that you've both stopped using contraceptives. No coercion here, folks.
> 
> Can be seen as a followup to my story here: archiveofourown.org/works/23503354
> 
> An exercise in drawing proportional(ish) bodies, practicing skin/cloth coloring, and basically an excuse to draw something NSFW.  
> Total Time: 4 hours

You: "This is your fault, Paz, I told you to pull out."  
Paz: >:3


	2. The Armorer - Rated PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Armorer hard at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Armorer  
> Digital artwork, Corel Painter 2019  
> Time: ~12 hours  
> Posted on Tumblr and on Twitter.
> 
> this is it folks, i've peaked


	3. Tailor x Paz: Shibari - Rated M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M - creampie, bondage, unsafe sex (pls be safe folks)
> 
> This is what happens when someone acts up and Paz needs to dole out some punishment.


	4. Tailor Harassing a Trooper - PG13




	5. Paz & OC Hanging Out - Rated PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always take your lil' battle buddy with you to cover your butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tailor is my shameless self-insert. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> A huge thank-you to the wonderful anon who told me that my AO3 links were broken!

**Tailor** : You know, most normal people don’t pick fights as hobbies, right?

 **Paz** : You asked about my hobbies. Hobbies are things you do for fun, right?

 **Tailor** : Normal hobbies include things like building starships inside bottles. Collecting funny loth-cat memes. Painting flowers.

 **Paz** : Hunting Imps is a legitimate hobby.

 **Tailor** : This isn’t even a fair fight, Paz. There’s only like thirty of them. We’re going to destroy them.

 **Paz** : I never said I wanted to be fair, _mirsh’ika_.

 **Tailor** : _sigh_ Fine, we’ll play until dinner. Then we’ll work on getting you a normal hobby, babe.

 **Paz** : Yes. >:D


	6. Kit Fisto- Rated MA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kit Fisto "Relaxing"  
> Digital artwork, Corel Painter 2019  
> Time: ~2 hours  
> Posted on Tumblr (anxiety-riddled-mando).  
> Drawn for @plexflexico over on Tumblr.
> 
> They're prehensile. It's canon now. You can't change my mind.


End file.
